warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sight/Chapter 11
Chapter description ''Hollypaw's PoV :Hollypaw stares in amazement, and hisses to Lionpaw that Graystripe is dead. Her brother does not reply as he tries to get a better view. Hollypaw ducks down and weaves among the legs of Clan cats until she reaches the edge and peers out between the pelts of Crowfeather and Breezepaw. A gray tom with a stripe of darker fur along his spine stands in front of the bracken, his left ear is torn, fur bedraggled. A light gray tabby she-cat shivers beside him, her fur stuck out in clumps. Hollypaw is surprised, as Graystripe is dead, but Firestar bursts out from between Onestar and Tornear and faces Graystripe, exclaiming that he is alive. The gray tom stares back, and his companion flattens her ears and lifts her front paw defensively. Graystripe tells her it is okay and Firestar stretches his muzzle forward, sniffing tentatively as if he hardly believes what he sees. He whispers that the Twolegs didn't kill his friend, and he thanks StarClan. Startled mews erupt from the watching cats, and at a comment asking what will happen to Brambleclaw, Hollypaw looks at her father, wondering what will happen. The ThunderClan deputy stares at Graystripe, and meows that he can't believe that he found them, but he looks uneasy as he brushes muzzles with the gray tom. Firestar asks where they took Graystripe, but he just stares at his friend and notes that he didn't wait for him. Firestar looks pained and answers that he couldn't, and Graystripe dips his head, understanding that he couldn't risk the Clan by keeping them in the forest. Firestar leans forward, and says he would have waited if it was just his life at stake. :Other ThunderClan warriors push their way forward to greet Graystripe. Dustpelt exclaims that he’s alive, and Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, Ashfur, and Spiderleg crowd excitedly around. The gray warrior flinches, and Leafpool warns them to give him space, though Hazelpaw complains as the medicine cat shoos them away. Squirrelflight stares at Graystripe's companion and asks who she is and Graystripe introduces her as Millie, who he met in Twolegplace. Squirrelflight is surprised that a kittypet made the journey and Graystripe answers that he couldn't have managed it alone. Brambleclaw asks if they followed the scent trail, but the gray tom tells him that they found their own way. Millie explains that they searched for Graystripe's old home first, and Hollypaw is surprised at the hard edge in her voice, having thought all kittypets had a soft mew like Daisy. Graystripe explains that the forest was devastated when they arrived. Leafpool asks how they knew which way the Clan cats had gone, and he answers that they saw Ravenpaw. Firestar asks how Ravenpaw is, and Graystripe replies that he was well, but concerned for the Clan cats. He continues that the loner had inforrmed them that he'd seen them pass toward the setting sun. :Leopardstar shoulders her way through the ThunderClan cats and purrs to Graystripe that it is good to see him again. As she speaks, warriors from every Clan welcome back the gray warrior, and surge around him until he is almost lost in a forest of pelts. Hollypaw is surprised, for she knows that there is a truce at the Gathering but believes that this is not how it should be, as there are meant to be four Clans. She wriggles over to Lionpaw and whispers that it's not natural. The black apprentice asks why the other Clans are fussing over Graystripe, who is from ThunderClan. Lionpaw admits that he doesn't know, and is surprised that the other Clans aren't worried that ThunderClan has an extra warrior now. Hazelpaw noses in beside them, and says that they sound like they’re in one of Squirrelflight's stories about the Great Journey. Hollypaw points out that the Great Journey is over, but Hazelpaw gazes at Graystripe, curious on how he knew they were on the island. Lionpaw wonders if StarClan guided him, and a sleek gray RiverClan she-cat asks Graystripe how he knew they were there. Graystripe tells Mistyfoot that it is good to see her again, and explains that they met a rogue who told them that Clan cats live by the lake. He goes on that when they reached the top of the ridge, they could see shapes moving on the island. Millie adds that they followed the freshest scents, which led them to the shore and over the fallen tree. :Blackstar stifles a hiss of disgust and stares at Millie with malice. She returns his stare and he looks away, and Hollypaw is impressed. Graystripe sees what is happening and bristles, but Leopardstar reminds him of the truce. Blackstar snarls that the truce is for warriors, and Onestar calls that the Gathering is for warriors. The WindClan and ShadowClan cats murmur. A cat asks if ThunderClan will let another kittypet join them, but Graystripe hisses that he trained Millie as a warrior, and a kittypet wouldn't have survived the long journey. Hollypaw can see that he is weak, and Firestar must see it too, for he pads over to his friend and offers to take him back to camp. Graystripe asks Millie if she can travel a little farther, and she assures him that she'll go as long as he needs her too. Firestar asks the other Clan leaders if there was any other news to be shared, and all three leaders answer that there isn't. The flame-colored tom tells his cats that they will return and show Graystripe and Millie their new home. Breezepaw asks if that means that ThunderClan now has two deputies. Hollypaw pricks her ears, and Ashfur looks interested too. Sandstorm steps to Firestar’s side, and reminds him that they should get Graystripe and Millie home as soon as possible. Firestar agrees and tells Brambleclaw to lead the way. The deputy instantly heads toward the fallen tree. :Sandstorm advises Millie to stay near her, and comforts that she will soon be in a warm, dry den. Hazelpaw hurries to join them, clearly excited to help guide the stranger back to camp. Hollypaw falls in beside Lionpaw and they follow the others. The black she-cat is aware that the other Clans watch them as they leave. A WindClan apprentice dips her head to Lionpaw, and Hollypaw is surprised that her brother knows her. Lionpaw explains that that it is Heatherpaw, who he met that night. Hollypaw looks back at Heatherpaw, who whispers in her companion's ear, his eyes fixed firmly on Graystripe. :Two cats are heard talking of how Firestar will surely restore Graystripe as deputy. Hollypaw is angry that Brambleclaw might have been made deputy by mistake. The tree-bridge looms ahead and she scrambles over to the other side, where Lionpaw waits for her. He mews his hope that all Gatherings are as exciting as this one, but Hollypaw asks if he isn't worried about Graystripe coming back and how StarClan can approve of Brambleclaw's deputyship while Graystripe is still alive. Her littermate reminds her that StarClan hadn’t told them he was alive. Mousepaw falls in step with them, and mews that Firestar can't ignore that Brambleclaw is a great deputy. Hollypaw protests about the warrior code, but Lionpaw demands if the code says anything about warriors coming back from the dead. She argues that Graystripe was deputy first, but when Lionpaw asks if she wants him to replace Brambleclaw, she snaps that she doesn't. Mousepaw points out that the Clan is fine as it is, and asks why they should bother change anything. Hollypaw looks ahead at Sandstorm and Millie, who pad along the lakeshore beside Firestar and Graystripe. The rest of the Clan murmurs and Hollypaw guesses that they’re as uncertain as she is about what would happen now that Graystripe returned to ThunderClan. Characters Major *Graystripe *Millie *Firestar }} Minor *Crowfeather *Breezepaw *Onestar *Tornear *Brambleclaw *Dustpelt *Berrypaw *Hazelpaw *Ashfur *Spiderleg *Leafpool *Squirrelflight *Leopardstar *Mistyfoot *Blackstar *Sandstorm *Heatherpaw *Mousepaw *Unnamed stone-colored RiverClan warrior }} Mentioned *Ravenpaw }} Notes and references Category:The Sight Category:Chapter subpages Category:Power of Three arc